Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of miniature vehicles, and more particularly to a miniature vehicle with a foot steering arrangement, wherein the user is able to steer the miniature vehicle by the feet of user so as to enhance the precise steering control of the miniature vehicle.
Description of Related Arts
Go-karts or miniature motorized vehicles are well known in the art. The conventional go-kart comprises a chassis having a seat frame for a user sitting thereon, a combustion engine supported by the chassis, and a control system. The control system comprises a foot gas pedal and a foot brake pedal for allowing the user to control a speed of the go-kart via the feet of the user, and a steering wheel held by the user's hand for controlling the direction of the go-kart.
The main feature of the go-kart is that the go-kart has the ability to traverse the ground at an apparent high rate of speed relative to the proximity to the ground. However, the component-arrangement of the go-kart is not ergonomically designed to lower the center of mass of the user during driving the go-kart. It is because the user must sit upright in order for the hands of the user to reach the steering wheel. In other words, in response to the sitting position of the user, it is unsafe or unstable to drive the go-kart during cornering. In addition, the size of the chassis is fixed and is non-adjustable. Therefore, a short user may not able to reach the foot gas pedal and the foot brake pedal when the user sits on the seat frame. Likewise, a tall user may need to bend his or her feet to reach the foot gas pedal and the foot brake pedal.